First Date
by PrincessJinx19
Summary: Derek and Meredith's daughter goes on her first date. How will the men in her life react?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: First Date**

**Rating: T**

**Paring: Derek and Meredith**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!! **

**Summary: Derek and Meredith's daughter is going on her first date. How will the men in her life react? This is a one-shot!**

"It's ridicules!" Derek Shepherd exclaimed to his wife as they pulled back the covers of their bed, "She's 13 years she shouldn't even be thinking about boys!"

"Derek it's a school dance." Meredith Grey-Shepherd explained to her husband, "It won't be the wild teenage orgy you have going on in her mind. Seriously!" She slipped into the covers just in time to hear Derek's loud sigh.

"What happened to her thinking boys where icky?" Derek questioned, "I liked her better that way. Besides his a fourteen year old boy I was once a fourteen year old boy and I know how they think!"

"His probably as nervous and as excited as she is." Meredith added, "And I know that you love her and you want to protect her but she has to make her own mistakes, and find her own independence."

"When did you get so smart?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her small frame and nuzzling her neck.

"I spend a lot of time talking to your mother. She's explained it all to me." Meredith smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay!" Derek exclaimed with a sigh, "She can go." He answered, "But I want to meet this guy. She has to be home by ten, and I drop them off and pick them up."

Meredith nodded a smile on her face as she scrambled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He questioned sitting up.

"To tell Mia the good news." Derek groaned running a hand over his face knowing he was just conned.

Mia Shepherd sat at her vanity in nervous excitement. Her Aunt Lizzie was helping to curl her hair, her Aunt Cristina was muttering to fine something to drink, and her mother was straightening out her dress for the hundredth time and fighting back the tears that had been welling up in her eyes since she picked her up from school. Her family was weird! It was just an eighth grade dance for goodness sakes. Her father had to pick her up and drop her off. How embarrassing! All her friends were chipping in for a limo here she was having her father drive her, granted it was in Jaguar but still.

"Okay what do you think?" Mia turned to look at herself her long dark hair was pulled back with a clip with little curls and light make-up.

"Oh baby." Her mother said as she came into the room her dress in her arms. She handed it to her Aunt Cristina and kneeled so she was face to face with Mia, "You look beautiful sweetheart like a princess."

"Thanks mom." Mia smiled. She wanted to be like her mother when she grew up. Beautiful and smart she was the Head of Neurosurgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, and she still managed to come home at night and spend quality time with her, her little brother, and her father.

"It's time for your dress." Her mother said wiping away a tear, "Izzie can you go check on Jordan last time I saw him he was trying to get cookies. Cristina I bought some drinks there down stairs."

"Thank goodness. I was starting to feel like I was preparing Mia for ritual sacrifice."

The two women left leaving mother and daughter alone. The dress was a white spaghetti strap dress with clear crystal around the bodice.

"Mom I can't believe dad is really letting me do this." Mia told her as took her robe and stepped into the dress and her mother helped to zip her up.

"Your dad is a little alpha male sometimes. He knows when something's really important to you." Meredith answered when she nodded at her daughter.

"I like this guy." Mia answered, "I get these butterflies whenever his around."

"That's important." Meredith nodded took the diamond necklace that they bought along with the dress, "Your father still gives me butterflies." Meredith wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulder and kissed her head. Looking into the mirror she saw Derek looking back at her. The same bright blue eyes, dark hair, his smile, and his noise.

"I love you mom." Mia told her.

"I love you too sweetheart." She was about to move when they heard the light tap and Derek walking into the room. He was wearing a green sweater and a pair of dark pants.

"Hey." Derek smiled leaning against the door. Meredith let go of her daughter and helped her stand up so her father could look at her, "You look beautiful." He smiled coming to stand closer. He held out his hand and twirled her around.

"Hey Fred let's give Mia a minute." Meredith told him pulling him toward the door.

"Whose Fred?" Mia questioned when they were about to leave.

"Sweetheart this weekend your father and I are going to see to your movie education." Mia watched as her parents left laughing at each other. She smiled into the mirror.

Meredith and Derek were seating on the couch of their living room and their son seating on the floor with his toy truck. Izzie and Cristina were in the kitchen and Mia was still upstairs. At that moment the couple was enjoying a moment of quite. When the doorbell interrupted them,

"His here!" The heard Mia yelling from upstairs.

"Come downstairs in five minutes honey." Izzie ordered. Derek rolled his eyes and took Meredith's hand as they made there way to the front door.

"Hey Shepherds!" Mark exclaimed as he entered the house.

"Derek!" Meredith turned to look at him with wide-eyes, "You called Mark?"

"It's okay darling." Mark teased kissing her cheek. Meredith rolled her eyes and pulled the two men toward the office. Once the door closed Meredith put her hand on her hips and her eyes was a blazed with fire.

"What were you thinking Derek?" Meredith asked.

"Derek and I just want a look at this guy. Let him know that Mia has people behind here. That if some punk bothers her then he'll have us to worry about." Mark added

"Derek Timothy Shepherd!" Meredith exclaimed as she turned in his direction.

"Dude she used your full name."

"And Mark Anthony Sloane!" She turned to him, "I can't believe the two of you. If you ruin this for Mia I will make your lives a living hell. You got that?" She questioned. They nodded and at least looked a little guilty, "Good." She finished turning to leave the office.

"Hey Kiddo," Mark called out as Mia walked the stairs, "You look beautiful." He told her taking her hand.

"Thanks Uncle Mark." She smiled. When the doorbell rung again everyone ready to greet Mia's date.

"You know am glad you've been able to handle this dating thing so well." Derek told her as held her close in bed that night.

"What does that mean?" Meredith asked him turning on her back.

"I'm just saying when Jordan takes out his first girlfriend I hope your as calm and collected."

"Why would say that?" Meredith turned and frowned.

"Because it's going to happen." He told her.

"That's my baby boy and no man eater is going to touch him." She told him moving away from Derek going to the door when Derek stopped her.

"Were are you going?" He asked her.

"To make sure Jordan still thinks girls are icky."

Meredith answered and heard Derek's laughter as she walked down the hallway.

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Wow! I didn't know that this was going to get this sort of response. I really didn't but thanks so much. I decided to add an update this time with Meredith and her baby boy Jordan.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing because if I did then there will be fluff all the time and then the show will be cancel and what else is there on TV at ten o'clock on a Thursday.

"Just look at her!" Meredith Shepherd scoffed as she looked out the mirror, "How much tighter could those jeans be. I'm surprise she can even breathe!" She said opening the blinds in her kitchen a little wider.

"Step away from the window Mer." Derek told her as he entered the kitchen and set his bag down on the counter his arms going around her waist, and nuzzled her neck.

"I know what she's thinking! Only son to two successful doctors! If I bag him know I'll be set for life! She's just a gold digger. I would think that I raised my son better then that!" Meredith could feel her body shaking in angry as she prepared herself to go outside.

"Exactly Meredith." Derek told her gently, "We have raised him better. Know am going to give you some advice that you gave me nine years ago. They're only thirteen, and she's as scared as he is." Meredith sighed and looked out the window again.

"His my baby boy." Meredith could feel tears well up, "Why should some femme fatale be able to sink her teeth into him?"

"You knew he wouldn't stay small forever." Derek tightens his hold, "Besides with both kids out and about there be more time alone. More time for kissing! We haven't done half as much kissing."

"Hah!" Meredith laughed turning around taking Derek's lips into her own. He had just sat her on top of the counter when they were interrupted by a loud, "Ahem!" Jumping apart the two scrambled to fix their clothes.

"Amy and I are going into the movie room." Jordan told his parents when they turned around.

"Alright sweetheart." Meredith smiled, "Do you guys want anything? Aunt Izzie bought over some cookies and stuff this morning."

"Oh no were fine." Amy told her smiling, "Thank you Dr. Shepherd." She said as they turned around to go into the game room.

"Can you believe that?" Meredith questioned as she looked to make sure the two teens had gone downstairs, "She's answering for them know."

"You answer for me all the time." Derek countered running a hand though his hair knowing any chance he just had with his wife was out the window.

"I've been married to forever. Had your children, and dealt with you when you were sick. I have the right."

"Mer? Baby I really think you need to calm down."

"Calm down. Jordan is being controlled."

"Mer!" Derek yelled and Meredith stopped her passing. A look of horror took over her features.

"Oh God!" She groaned, "I've gone crazy. I'm looking out the window. Spying on my son. His going to grow to be a serial killer."

"He's not going to become a serial killer." Derek told her laughing as he came closer.

"Why can't they just stay baby's a little longer. Seriously! Mia is about to graduate college and Jordan is dating."

"They have to go out into the world and show it that their parents raised some pretty good kids."

"I can buy that." Meredith smiled taking his hand in her, "Why don't we go upstairs for a while." She asked leaning up to kiss him.

"Why don't we?" Derek said following her upstairs.

"Your parent's are nice." Amy told him once they were downstairs.

"There great. They're always making out and stuff."

"I think it's sweet." Amy answered him, "I would never catch my parent's in the middle of anything."

"Count yourself lucky. There so _old_!" He groaned putting the DVD in the player and pressing play.

"There not that old!" Amy said, "I hope when I'm married that my husband looks at me half as devoted as your dad looks at your mom."

"My aunt's and mom call him McDreamy."

"Really?" And then she nodded, "It makes since."

"Wait until you meet my Uncle Mark." Jordan told her.

Later that night:

Meredith, Derek, Jordan, and even Mary stood with their mouths a gasped.

"Daddy says something?" Mia questioned taking her fiancé Tim's hand in hers. They just announced that they were getting married, and it was a big shock.

"Wow!" Derek exclaimed, "Oh sweetheart." He smiled and stood up and took Mia in his arms. And then went to shake Tim's hand. He looked over at Meredith who had tears in her eyes, and was holding onto Mia for dear life.

"Oh my baby girl married." She pulled back, "Let me see that ring." Once their daughter held out her hand Meredith nodded, "Good choice it suits you. Come with me Mia we have to call everyone."

"Come on Tim let's go in my office that phone call will take forever." Meredith stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes sir."

Mark came over later, and after making Amy blush several time and quickly leave he found out why he was called.

"No! No! And No!" He exclaimed angry and looked at Derek, "How can you let this happen?" He questioned his best friend.

"I couldn't stop it Mark. She's a grown woman for goodness sake. Besides this Tim guy is nice and he loves her."

"How did this happen?" Mark questioned seating in one of the plush couches in the Shepherd living room, "I remember when she swore she was going to marry me."

"That I would have forbid." Derek joked, "Come on I'll fix you a drink."

"Thanks. I know why I never had kids because the two of yours are more then enough work. What does Mer think about Amy?"

"It' Mer. Jordan's her only son so she was a little crazy there for a while. I think she's warmed up to her a bit, and know she's got the wedding to plan."

"How about we take Tim on a little fishing trip. Give me a bit of a heads up." The evil look in Mark's eyes didn't surprise Derek a bit, but he smiled and nodded. Like he was really just going to let some man run off with his baby girl? Ha!

It was after months of planning, a few fights, tears, and one quick round of liposuction, and Mia Shepherds dream wedding was ready.

"Can I have a dance with the most beautiful mother of the bride ever?" Derek asked as he pulled his wife closer. Meredith nodded and smiled as she allowed him to take her on the dance floor. He didn't dance in public, "You did a great job." Meredith looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. Mia had some strong idea's herself." Meredith told him

"I wonder were she got that from?" Derek pondered.

"Very funny. There's a couch waiting with your name on it."

"You wouldn't dare." He told her.

"And why not."

"Because." He paused, "I was just going to tell you that you look even more beautiful then you did on are wedding day." She bit her lip and smiled. Leaning her hand on his shoulder.

"Bastard." She mumbled and felt him chuckle.

"We've done good." He told her watching his daughter and his son-in-law, and didn't that sound weird, and his son and his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Meredith agreed following his eyes, "I love you Derek Shepherd."

"I love you Meredith Shepherd." He answered leaning down to kiss her.

**Author Note: **Okay this is really it. Mia is married and Jordan is dating. Everyone's happy.

I am in the process of writing a new story, and it's an AU. With Derek and Meredith both recently divorced with children that be-friend each other. It's going to take place in New York were Derek is going to be Chief of Surgery and Meredith is taking over for head of Neurosurgery. Any way I hope you guys read that, and review this last chapter.


End file.
